Dorex
, Enforcers of Gigas Magna, Order of Mata Nui| job=Weapons instructor| element2=Stone| powers2=Stone| mask2=Olmak| tools2=Swords| status=Deceased| location=Robotopolis| pron=DOARR-ex}} Dorex is one of the Toa Vigin. He later left for the Gigas Magna Universe, where he became a member of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna and Order of Mata Nui. Biography Toa Vigin In the Life Universe, Dorex was created by Life, and he, along with the other Toa Vigin, were placed on Avadox, from which the Toa Order could protect the universe. However, Life disappeared, and the criminal empire known as the Night Gatherers arose. When the Toa Order declared war on them, Dorex was promoted to general. When Toa Charon apparently murdered one of Dorex's teammates, Janneus, Dorex helped imprison him. However, there was no physical evidence stating that Charon was guilty, and he was released. However, Charon had obtained amnesia, and Dorex's lover Shayla helped reeducate him. To Dorex's irritation, they began to develop a relationship, and Dorex began to feel resentment towards the Toa of Shadow. He later commandeered the defenses on Javnak, but was unable to stop the sudden Night Gatherer raid from taking place. He was then ordered to infiltrate the Night Hunters from the inside out, and an incident was staged where he, Charon, and Shayla were "exiled" from the Toa Order. They managed to make their way into the Night Gatherers, and after a few months managed to extract information about the planned second attack on Javnak, leaving again for Avadox. However, Charon remained, having become fully immersed into the Night Gatherer culture. When Charon left for the Gigas Magna universe, Dorex and Shayla followed, as Darnesk had ordered them to watch him should he ever become too powerful and become a true threat to the Order. Shayla and Dorex became members of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, an organization with the resources to easily monitor Charon from halfway across the solar system, and eventually became immersed in Enforcer life. Enforcers of Gigas Magna Dorex participated in the Bounty Hunter Wars and the Purge, though his role during those conflicts remains unknown. During the Gigas Magna Civil War, he fought in the Battle of Gigas Nui, and later joined the Gigas Magna Resistance. He was then sent to the Order of Mata Nui to act as a representative of the Enforcers, eventually becoming a weapons instructor. When Brominax's strike team was captured by Antidax, Dorex rescued them, though Brominax remained behind, in a coma. First Order of Darkness War ]] He was sent to aid two of his former pupils, Fairon and Rantu, during the Capture of Sacho Nui. As the island began to fall, he teleported the entire population of the island away to Daxia before being knocked unconscious. Makuta Velnax captured him, imprisoned him in Robotopolis, and tortured the weapons instructor until he revealed how to absorb beings' power. Shortly after, during the Duel in Robotopolis, the city of Robotopolis fell into the waters of Aqua Magna, with Dorex inside. He was killed by the force of the impact. Abilities and Traits Dorex was able to control the elemental power of Stone, but preferred not to use his elemental powers and used his Olmak and swords instead. He was skilled with most kinds of weapons, and was selected as Order of Mata Nui training instructor. Trivia *Like all the other Toa Vigin, Dorex was never a Matoran. Appearances *''Shadowlands'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''The Hunt for Antidax'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' Category:Toa Category:Stone Category:Toa Vigin Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Enforcers of Gigas Magna Category:Gigas Magna Resistance